The World Is In Danger And We Have To Go On A Quest To Save It-Again
by DragonElf308
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are back at Camp Half Blood after the Giant War, and living a normal life (Well, as normal a life as demigods can). They are summoned to a court trial for Khione in the Olympus Court of Justice, alongside the Seven. Afterwards Hecate appears to Percabeth, and gives them a warning and a task…
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is a story with magic, monsters and miracles (as in the title). It is set AFTER the Giant war, and Annabeth and Percy have called to a Court Trial for Khione as well as the other members of the Prophecy. Please review, as for every 10 reviews, you get a DOUBLE UPDATE. Critique it if you can, and give me inspiration for new characters/POV's and such like. And just because I'm nice, I'll even give you the first two chapters because I'm in a good mood, and the fact I want to draw in more readers! **

**DragonElf(308)**

**Authors note-I am NOT Uncle Ricky**

Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

It was all going fantastically, until my father showed up. Annabeth and I were sharing a private moment in my cabin, discussing Capture the Flag strategies, in between kisses. As we debated on the best lookout point, my father's alter began to glow with a green tinge. Annabeth and I broke off our latest kiss and watched, weapons at the ready as the driftwood surrounding it rose and formed a doorway around it. Dressed in a business suit and sea green tie, my father stepped down the "Steps". "Son, future daughter-in-law, you are summoned to a Court Hearing for Khione, Goddess of Snow. Please follow me to the Olympus Court of Justice". He sounded as if he was reading off a cue card. In answer, he then straightened up and said more conversationally, "Oh, by the way Percy, Athena says to not get too carried away with her daughter". Annabeth and I exchanged a guilty look. Changing the subject, I cleared my throat and asked, "Why are you taking us. I mean, shouldn't Hermes or one of his messengers be here?". "Well, we are a bit short staffed at the moment, so we Gods have to collect our own children. Anyway, let's get going!". "Wait, does Chiron know about this?" demanded Annabeth. My father replied, "Of course Chiron knows. In fact, it was him who suggested that I and Zeus collect you two and Jasper (Jason+Piper). Believe me; you do know NOT want to know what they were in the middle of." With that he beckoned us through the doorway.

**Annabeth's POV**

Great. Percy and I FINALLY get some alone time, then Poseidon turns up and says that we must come to this court hearing. Fine. As soon as we walked through the doorway, it disintegrated into sea spray. We were standing in the atrium of the newly built court of Olympus, designed by yours truly. Scattered 'round it was Jasper, who had clothes on back to front, like they'd hastily thrown them on. Frazel (Frank+Hazel), who looked like they were pulled out of a game of deathball. Leo whose clothes were slightly singed and us. Percabeth. Standing behind us was Mars, Zeus, My mother, Pluto, and everyone else's Godly parent. "You alright?", Percy whispered in my ear. Before I could reply, the grand oak doors swung open. Zeus gestured for us to file in one line. "All rise for the crew of the Argo II and their Godly sires, whom are your jury", boomed a magnificent voice. To make a long story short, we basically sat down in a corner of the courtroom while the trial was being introduced. The defence gave their case and the prosecution presented theirs. Then the jury went into a room and discussed and voted on a verdict. "Annabeth, Percy, are you going to vote now?" my mother politely inquired. Percy and I both said "Guilty". It turned out we were the last to vote, as we had been having a private discussion about the case. Afterwards, we all walked back into the courtroom. "Have we reached a decision yet?", asked Hera, who was presiding as judge. "Yes dear", said Zeus. "We are beyond any reasonable doubt that Khione is guilty. "Lie's!", shouted Khione. "I am the Goddess of snow, the voice in the ear, the cold in the storm! I was not given a fair trial! I was framed!". "Yeah, sure, riiight", Piper said sardonically. "And I suppose Cal was accepted to Quebec University and is studying peacekeeping". "Quite right Piper Mclean", Zeus praised, "I can see why my son chose you to be his girlfriend". Hera interrupted, and said, "Husband, I love trash talk as much as Aphrodite, bu-". "I do certainly NOT love trash talk", exclaimed Aphrodite. "May I continue?", Hera asked. "Fine", muttered Aphrodite. "As I was saying, we need to get this court case over and done with". Raising her voice, Hera boomed, "Khione, Goddess of snow, I, Hera, Goddess of the family, whom is also Juno Moneta, She who warns, charge you with aiding and abetting Gaia, and find you guilty of treason against the Gods. Your punishment shall be to spend the next 3 millennia in Hawaii, where you shall be forced upon the sand, and burn, until your very essence crumbles. Do you accept this punishment?". "No!", exclaimed Khione. "Oh well, you're sticking with it. Now go along with the harpy bailiffs, and begin your punishment". And just like that, the Goddess of snow was gone.

**Annabeth's POV**

After Khione was sentenced, we walked out, and headed over to one of the many ice-cream stalls. We only had enough drachmas for a shared cone, and we were deciding on a flavour. My mother turned up, and told us that Hecate had a task for us. "Mu-um, me and seaweed brain are getting ice-cream. Can't Hecate wait until we've been served?", I said. In a matter of fact voice, she replied, "She was quite insistent". "Fine", I said. I punched Percy on the arm, breaking him out of his ice-cream induced reverie. He had been so busy choosing a flavour (He'd finally decided on BLUE sea salted caramel), that he hadn't noticed my mother talking to me. "Wha-", He said. "C'mon seaweed brain", I told him. Holding his arm firmly, I dragged him over to Hecate.

**Percy's POV**

When we got over to Hecate, we found her amusing herself by changing Hecuba in different animals. She was currently turning her into a lemur, but couldn't get the tail right, so it looked like a pom-pom. She raised her head; her black eye's glinting dangerously. "Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase", she said in a quiet voice. "We have so much to talk about and so little time".


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is that second chapter I promised. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

"Follow me", Hecate told us. She opened up a portal of white mist. Annabeth and I went through it, and emerged into a comfortable New York apartment, complete with a view of Long Island in the distance. Gesturing for us to sit down on one of the leather couches, she spoke. "I have no desire to scare you, but there is a little problem down in New Zealand". "And this affects us how?", I demanded. Hecate's black eyes seemed to get darker. "It affects you because they have a score to settle with you". "Yeah yeah. We've heard it all before", I said. "Percy, listen to her", Annabeth hissed in my ear. "Fine", I muttered. "As I was saying, this threat is unstoppable. These things have not been seen since the ancient times. To get an idea of what they are, think of Stheno. Now replace the body with a lion's, but keep the rooster's feet. They are called πρόσωπα νυχιών, which literally translates as nail faces, and they are the offspring of Stheno and the Nemean Lion. Annabeth tensed, and screwed up her face, like she was trying to remember something. "What are you thinking wise girl?", I asked. "I think I can remember something from Monster Fighting class that Chiron said ages ago, when I was 10. I'm sure they were Stheno's revenge for the death of her sister that was caused by the first Perseus. There were 5 of them, and were supposed to be unstoppable". "Very good Annabeth", praised Hecate. "Now, you'll need the location. I cannot be sure of the exact location but they are definitely somewhere in the Wellington region. Why they are using New Zealand as a preparation base, I am not sure, but they have not emerged from the pit for long time. The last time they were in this world, they were responsible for the extinction of the Satyr's younger cousin's, the Jatyr's. Do not underestimate them, as they are sentient creatures and are able to strike without warning". "But why do we want to go there?", I wondered. "Because this may be your only chance to stop them. If they are given time, they will use their magic to transport them and their reinforcements over. They would've already, had it not been for the restriction of their magic not being strong enough…yet. I hold no love for you, but no other god/goddess has become aware of this threat, and I did not think it appropriate to keep this from you". "Percy", Annabeth said, "We need to do this. These monsters are a threat to our life together. They are bent on your destruction". "Alright. I shall gather the crew of the Argo II. We will leave tonight.", I announced. "Good", Hecate said, "So that you can get there in as much time as possible, take this". She handed over a small bronze tube. "When you are ready to travel, break this open, and you will be transported to your destination". As soon as she said that, the apartment dissolved into white smoke, and we were at the entrance of the palace of the Gods, the Seven gathered around us.

**Piper's POV**

When Percy and Annabeth popped out of nowhere, we were all looking at the Athena Parthenos and commenting on how good it looked, as if it had always been there. However, when Percy and Annabeth landed on the statues feet, we all jumped back in surprise. Percy immediately burst out laughing. "The looks on your faces!", he managed to gasp. Annabeth smiled, before slapping his face lightly. "Ow! What was that for?", Percy exclaimed. "That was for laughing before we told them seaweed brain! You know what Hecate told us is not funny!", Annabeth said. "Er, what do you mean, what Hecate told you?", asked Hazel. They quickly filled us in on the situation. "So, are you able to have the Argo II ready by tonight Leo?", Annabeth asked. "Should be", Leo said. "I'll need to take it out of Bunker Nine, but that should only take an hour or so, and in the meantime I can send Buford to get Frank and Hazel's stuff from Camp Jupiter, and if he flies, the trip there and back should only take two or three hours, unless they don't want a change of clothes. I mean, the charred and burnt look IS in". I rolled my eyes. "Leo, of course they will want a change of clothes, as well as their weapons. In fact, we might as well send an Iris message to Reyna when we get to Camp, and explain to her what is going on, and to make sure their equipment is ready for Buford to collect". "Um, how exactly are we getting to Camp Half-Blood?", Frank said awkwardly. "Oh, we'll just summon some equine friend's", Percy said. He, Jason and Hazel all smiled as they called for their steeds. Blackjack was the first to arrive, and he had brought along his friend Porkpie. They seemed to have a mental conversation with Percy, before he said "Here Leo, you can take Porkpie". A wary look came over Leo's face, and he opened his mouth, but was cut off by the arrival of Tempest, who appeared in a cloud of thunder and lightning. He trotted over to the one, the only, Jason! He whinnied in delight when Jason ran his hand over his mane. "Hi to you to", Jason said. "Hey, Jason, who do you think will get back to Camp first?", Percy started. "Percy", cautioned Annabeth, "You know that we don't have time for a silly race. After all, we all know that Blackjack will win". "Hey, what about Arion?", Hazel demanded. While the others had been doing their playful banter, Hazel's wonder horse had turned up. "The Amazon's DID say that he was the fastest horse on earth". "Don't forget on water", muttered Frank. "Okay then", said Percy. "There is only one way to settle this-and Annabeth, don't even think about arguing-time is of the essence here. So, anyway, who is up to a race back to Camp Half-Blood on these fine steeds? Everyone? Good. Now, Frank and Hazel will go on Arion. Frank don't look so worried. All Arion just said was some cursing about inferior horses thinking they can beat him. Piper and Jason are able to ride on Tempest". I locked eyes with Jason, and nodded. "Cool, now me and my A-MAZING girlfriend have bagged Blackjack, so that leaves Porkpie for Leo. Are we ready?". We all nodded, not that we had any choice. "Awesome! Now everyone mount their steeds". Jason helped me up onto Tempest, before swinging himself on the _Venti_ horse. I threw my arms around his muscular chest, feeling his warmth through the t-shirt. "Ready! Steady! Go!", Percy yelled. The wind became 10 degrees colder as Tempest stared to run over the mosaic tiles. "Hold on", Jason murmured. In answer, I tightened my arms. With no warning, Tempest leapt up into the heavens, and I blacked out.

**Leo's POV**

I'm usually not good at riding horses. However, the Pegasus was relatively easy to steer. But Porkpie, (y'know, like the hat), didn't need any instructions. Percy's Pegasus must have told him before taking off. That was cool with me. It wasn't that different from riding Festus, actually. The best thing about it was that the Pegasus only had one speed-fast. He obviously wanted to get one over on his friend. In the far distance I could see Percy and Annabeth, although, that was about to change. I grinned. Time to have some fun. I whispered in Porkpie's ear. At once, he accelerated and went faster than he already was. I pulled out a new toy that I had been working on while the others had been chatting. I pulled it out of my tool belt, just as Porkpie pulled up behind them. I grinned. Time for me to take the lead…

**So what is Leo's new toy? Well? Guess! Guess! The first person to guess correctly will get a mention in the next update!**

**Ciao!**

**DragonElf **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry about how quickly the POV's change in this chapter, but I felt that this was the way it should be written. Not much action in it, except for the race back to Camp Half-Blood, some crazy dreams, and a Prophecy (Yes, every quest MUST have a Prophecy). That's all. Serious. Now read the chapter and enjoy it.**

**DragonElf**

**Percy's POV**

"_Heeeyyy, Bosss! Pooorrkpie is beeehind uss", _Blackjack notified me.I turned around, and sure enough, there Leo was, fiddling with a bronze thing. It was hard to see what it was, as his hands were covering it. From what I could see of it though, I could make out a crank, some gears, and a touch pad control system. "Hey Percy", He called. "You like water, right?". "Sure", I said. "Well, I'm going to make your day then!". He turned a crank, and Blackjack went into a sudden dive. _"Boossss", _He wailed_. "I can't control my wings!". _"See you later Percy and Annabeth", Leo called. "PEEEERRCCYY!", screamed Annabeth. "Ussse thhhe waterrrr! Creaaaate aaa whirlpooool! Liffffft usss upppp". I did what she said, while telling Blackjack what was happening. Hoping for the best, I squeezed my eyes, the pain in my gut intensifying.

**Leo's POV**

Percy and Annabeth fell. I grinned. My little toy had just temporarily disconnected the signals that controlled the Pegasus's wings. He'd be fine in a couple of seconds, and Percy and Annabeth would survive. Percy WAS a son of Poseidon after all. I enjoyed the demigod-free view, before looking down at the rapidly rising whirlpool. Wait-Rapidly rising whirlpool. I stared at it, stunned. On the top of it, a black splotch, made out of Blackjack, Percy and Annabeth. It was impossible. It was coming towards me, up and up and up. Percy was smirking, and Annabeth, well Annabeth was doing her "Give me Percy Jackson or else" expression. "Porkpie, please, please, please, speed up", I whispered desperately. He obliged. _Whoosh!_ The air coming towards me felt like daggers, but I knew that if Percy and Annabeth caught up to me before I reached Camp Half-Blood, that would be nothing compared to this. Was that the salty touch of the sea lapping at my heels now!?

**Hazel's POV**

"Wooohoooo", I yelled. Even now, years after I'd first rode on a horse; the experience still left me exhilarated. Behind me, Frank was clutching my chest like a life jacket, trying not to be sick. Arion was hurtling across the Long Island sound at the speed of light. Behind us, it appeared that Leo had annoyed Percy and Annabeth (again), and didn't expect Percy to react the way he did. It sounded like his Pegasus was trying to out-fly the moving whirl pool. In fact, it was more of a water spout. But Frank and I had bigger problems. Heavy storm clouds that were moving at a rapid pace had covered the sky above us. Piper and Jason's storm horse was probably the cause of them. Just then, the road to Camp Half-Blood appeared in front of us. Arion leapt off the water, and landed on solid ground. Only little bit to go now, but the storm clouds were still ahead of us.

**Jason's POV**

Tempest ploughed through his storm. His hooves skipped on the heavy rain clouds, pushing the storm forward. Piper had regained conciseness once the _Venti _had formed the storm. "Are we almost there?", Piper asked. "Not sure", I answered. "I'll get Tempest to fly down to the lower atmosphere". I pulled on his reins. He didn't like it, but he did as he was told, loath as he was to leave his natural environment. When the clouds above us had dissipated into thin air, I could see Long Island, but I could also Hazel and Frank on Arion rapidly closing in on Camp Half-Blood. Behind them, Percy appeared to have summoned a tornado of water, and was riding it with Annabeth and his Pegasus. Leo's steed, on the other hand, was flying for its life. I suppressed a grin, and pointed it out to Piper. "He's probably used one of his inventions on them", my awesome girlfriend said. We shared a smirk, before I noticed that a certain black horse was streaking towards Thalia's Pine. "They won't get there before us, will they?", Piper asked. "Don't worry", I reassured her. "The beach is just ahead, so brace yourself". I urged Tempest down, the beach getting closer and closer.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy was enjoying teasing Leo. A splash of the sea on his ankles, some spray on his bank. I to, was enjoying his torment, but I had to remind Percy about the race. "Alright", he said. Then, to Leo, "We'll get you later Valdez!". After that, Percy speed up the water spout, while hopping onto Blackjack, whose wings appeared to be working again, and Percy mentioned for me to do the same. I put my leg over Blackjack's back, and put my hands around Percy. The water spout spun faster than ever. We rose, Blackjack preparing for flight. He beat his mighty wings, and up we went. Percy released the water spout, and we flew towards our home, which was only a few miles away. **(Authors Note: You can replace miles with kilometres if you use the metric measurement system, if you're in New Zealand like I am) **Thankfully, Blackjack understood what had to happen. _"Fassttt Bosss, righttt?"_, He said to Percy, who translated it for me. "Yes Blackjack, fast", Percy said, although it was a bit unnecessary, as Blackjack had already stamped his hoof on the accelerator. "To Camp Half-Blood!", I yelled.

**Frank's POV**

Man, I hate Hazel's horse. All the way across the Long Island Sound, he'd kicked up sea spray onto my back. Now, he was kicking up gravel from the road. I really must have a word with Hazel about him, and make sure Percy was there to translate horse speak. "We're nearly there!", Hazel shouted over the wind. "The entrance is just at that pine tree up on that hill!", I yelled back. The only good thing about this horse was that it was fast. As we got closer to the pine, we could see a dragon guarding a golden sheep skin. If we looked just beyond that, we could see strawberry fields and cabins. Above that, was Jason and Piper coming in for a landing on the beach. By this point we were halfway up the hill the Greeks called "Half-Blood Hill". "Come on Arion!", encouraged Hazel. "If you beat Tempest, I'll even give you a nice big lump of gold to suck on". There was no way he was going to turn down that. The horse sprinted all the way up the hill and crossed the boundary. We'd won! Or had we…

**Piper's POV**

I was so proud of Jason and Tempest. Not only had they given me a smooth landing, they'd beaten Hazel and Frank by thirty seconds. Although, being the good sports they are, they didn't mind. Well, Hazel and Frank that is. Hazel's horse was giving Tempest The Evils. Percy and Annabeth came in third, but they blamed it on Leo. I'd seen Percy slip off to the Stoll brothers, so I was carrying 'round a video camera, just in case. You never know what might happen when the Stoll brothers are being paid to prank someone, especially when the one they're being paid to prank is their biggest rival. Team Leo took a massive blow, coming in last. Annabeth later filled me in on the details. Soo unlike Leo, but I guess you can't tell who is going to be the next Luke. (Joke Leo, joke. Why are you starting to summon fire? Jaasssoonnn!) Anyway, Leo was out of the saddle pretty quick, and rushed off to Bunker Nine, mumbling something about checking the engine pressure. He missed lunch, but me and Jason, being the kind and thoughtful people we are, sent a plate of organic (?) brisket and hot sauce to him with a wind spirit that Jason found. I was talking to Jason about what weapons to take to New Zealand (Should I take my looking glass of doom, or just Zethes's sword?), when Rachel sat up from her lunch and vomited green smoke. "Here we go again", I muttered. Rachel opened her eyes and spoke:

_"The Heroes of Olympus shall set sail_

_To the realm of green and blue_

_Facing a forgotten tale_

_Seven will be made few_

_But they will not bail_

_The twins and you_

_Through success they will prevail_

_And come home with power subdued"_

**Hazel's POV**

Wow. So this is what a prophecy being issued looked like. Rachel started to fall forward into her plate of spaghetti, but her attendants caught her just in time. She recovered soon enough, and we discussed what The Prophecy meant. Unsurprisingly, Annabeth's voice was the loudest. "So, I think that the prophecy is basically saying that the quest will be a success, we will find some twins that help us, and some of us might be killed in a dramatic fashion. But apart from that, everything shall go as planned", she said. Percy nudged her and said, "What might it mean about the power subdued, like, will our powers be weakened, or could that mean that we kill the πρόσωπα νυχιών?". "Let's hope that it means killing them, eh seaweed brain", Annabeth said, rubbing her boyfriend's head affectionately. "Now everybody, the Seven will get ready for their quest, but everyone else will get on with their lessons", said Chiron. The campers all left, leaving us awkwardly alone at the dining pavilion.

**(((FAST FORWARD TEN MINUTES)))**

**Frank's POV**

Hazel and I went with Annabeth and Percy to make an Iris Message so we could let Reyna know about the quest. Plus, we needed to warn her about Buford (Terminus gets upset about things like flying tables that aren't registered). Percy led us into his cabin where there was a little spring for I-M'ing people. I picked up one of those weird drachma's they use, and Hazel summoned some mist so that we now had a rainbow. I tossed the coin before reciting the required invocation, "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Reyna at Camp Jupiter". An image appeared showing Reyna in her Praetor's office. She was evidently expecting us to do something like this, so she wasn't surprised. "Praetor Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesques", she announced. "Why did Mars and Pluto interrupt our deathball game?". I grimaced. "We sort of had to go to a court hearing on Mount Olympus, Percy and Annabeth were given a task by Hecate, and it requires us to go along with them to New Zealand", Hazel said. We filled her in on the finer details, telling her to expect Buford, and that we'd try to get back within the month. When we were finished, we said our good byes, and I wiped my hand through the mist.

**Leo's POV**

I always feel like I'm home in Bunker Nine. It's the perfect place to escape from the world. I was just polishing Buford, and giving him some final instructions on how to use his new jet engine upgrade to get across the country. He rubbed my leg, and took off for Camp Jupiter. Now it was time to take the Argo II out of the bunker. I walked over to my control panel for the humungous scissor lift it was on, and pushed a button. The lift began to move down, very slowly. Now I could put my feet up and tinker with some screws while I waited. I hopped into a fire proof lazy boy, and laid back. I felt a wave of sleep come over me, and I drifted away.

**Leo's Dream**

_I'm in a deserted alleyway. There is graffiti on the rust red fencing, and cracks in the pavement. I run along it and come out at a steep hill. Below me is a street. All of a sudden, I hear a growling coming from my right. I turn around, and see the most hideous monster I've ever seen. It has spikes on its face, and snakes for hair. It walks on four wrinkly chicken feet, and has a coat of lion fur. It hasn't noticed me, and appears to be creeping into a hole in the fence. I follow it, and emerge in a dark basement. All around me there are growls, but they are not random. They are communicating. Presiding over them all in a golden throne is a beautiful girl. Well, at least from the waist up. Her legs are mismatched, and look kind of weird. One is a goat's, and the other is made of bronze. I see that she is talking with one of the monsters, and go up closer to see if I can hear anything. "We shall continue our preparation for five more days", the girl says in a voice that makes me want to faint. "After then, we shall find Pasiphaё and convince her to let us use the maze". The monster grunts three times. "What? We have a visitor? How nice". Turning to where I'm standing, she swipes her hand through me and I _

**Leo's POV**

wake up in a cold sweat. An insistent beeping was sounding through the cavern. The Argo II was ready to be taken used again. I hopped aboard it, and ran into the engine room. I pressed the lever that would wake up Festus, and the rest of the ship. I changed the mode to flying, and floated out. of there.

**So, we come to the end of another chapter. By the way, the girl is Kelli. Does she ever stay away? I mean, she's like a annoying bug.**

**DragonElf**


End file.
